The Gala Ball
by Ambraya
Summary: Takes place after Endgame; Kathryn is attacked


The Gala Ball

The senior staff minus Tuvok, the EMH and Kathryn stood together in the Grand Ballroom of Starfleet. The place was filled with all the crew and their mates/dates. There seemed to be Admirals everywhere.

"I would think the Captain would be here by now," Belanna was worried.

"I talked to her this morning, and she said she'd be here. Something's probably held her up."

Seven smiled slightly_ It sure did! My fist as it pounded into her! That bitch! I hate her! By the time they find her, she'll be dead! Then Chakotay will quit loving her! And, he'll love me!_

Several of the crew had stopped by to inquire about Kathryn. But, no one seemed to have any information at all.

Finally, Admiral Hays stood behind the podium. "May I please have your attention. I do have one announcement to make before we all sit down to eat. Captain Janeway will not be joining us tonight due to unforeseen circumstances. We're very sorry that she was unable to make it. I'm sure that she would want her crew to have a good time. So, please do, for her!"

Seven was almost laughing _What jerks! They're just trying to cover because they don't know what has happened to her!_

Admiral Paris walked over to the group. After saying hello to them, he asked Tom if he could speak to him for a minute. Tom saw concern in his eyes.

"Of course, Dad." kissing Belanna on the cheek, "I'll be right back, honey!"

The two Paris men stepped into a side room.

"Tom, we need your help. We don't want to cause a panic in there. Kathryn is at Starfleet Medical. She's in surgery. She may not make it. We need you to somehow get Seven into the garden. Looks like she's attached herself to Chakotay. Get both of them if you have to. Make up something. We're going to arrest Seven, and we can't do it in there." He motioned to the ballroom.

"Seven hurt the Captain?"

"Quite badly. She didn't realize that where it happened, there were cameras. We have it all on video, plus the fact that Seven's DNA is all over Kathryn's body."

"Yes, you better get her behind bars where she's safe. You know the crew would kill her if they knew!"

"That's why we need her outside. So, give us a few minutes to get guards out there, and then get her out of the ballroom."

"I'll do my best!"

Returning to the rest of them, he stood as close to Belanna as he could. Leaning over, he nuzzled her neck. He was whispering that they had to get Seven in the garden. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Dad, just told me that Starfleet had erected a statue in the garden of Voyager. Let's go see it."

"I didn't hear anything about that," Chakotay was surprised.

"They're going to announce it later. When they do, everyone will want to come out to see it. Let's go now while we can at least get close to it."

Thankfully, they all agreed. As they were walking in the garden, Tom indicated to Belanna to get by Harry. She looked puzzled, but she did. Tom began talking to Chakotay. That left Seven alone in the back of the group.

Suddenly they were surrounded by security guards led by Admiral Hays. "What's going on here, Admiral?" Chakotay inquired.

"We are placing Seven of Nine under arrest for the beating of Captain Janeway and for the death of the baby she was carrying. We have the beating on video. Guess Seven, you didn't know about all the hidden cameras we have around."

The senior staff looked stunned. They all looked at Seven.

"She deserved it. I hope she dies too!" She reached out for Chakotay, but he stepped back. "I had to do it for us, Chakotay. As long as she lived, you'd never stop loving her. I want you to love me! NOT HER! ME!" She began fighting the guards, finally one managed to stun her and she fell to the ground.

Chakotay grabbed the Admiral by the arm, "Admiral, where is she? Is she going to make it? And, what's this about a baby?"

"Your EMH is with her at Starfleet Medical. He doesn't know if she'll make it or not. Nearly every bone in her body was broken. And, she had massive internal bleeding. The EMH said that Kathryn's cycles was always off. So she may not have even known about the baby. Chakotay, the boy had your DNA."

Chakotay was in shock. _My son was being carried by the woman I love. And, Seven destroyed him! And, if Kathryn dies…I can't think that! She has to live!_

They all walked slowly back into the Gala. Many of the crew noticed how sad they looked as well as the fact that Seven was no longer with them. They all wondered what was going on.

"I need to go to her, Belanna."

"We'll all go as soon as we can, Chakotay. We can't ruin tonight for everyone else And, we can't do anything there until she's out of surgery," she looked at him sadly, "When were you with the Captain?"

"As the Admiral said, two months ago. It was a one time thing. I had been working with Seven at the doctor's request. We were working on her social skills. I could tell she wanted more from me. I went to Kathryn and asked her if I had any chance with her at all while we were in space. She told me no. I was tired of waiting. Who knew we'd get home so soon! We argued, but the more we argued, we both could see we wanted each other right then. We ended up in bed. The next morning, she told me it could never happen again, that I should go to Seven. Seven needed me. I left and began dating Seven. But, I've never had sex with Seven. I don't know if I ever could. Besides I couldn't get being with Kathryn out of my mind. I thought about it constantly. I just can't quit loving her!"

"Look, all we can do for her now is to be there for her. When the dancing begins, we should be able to sneak out and go to her. Right now, she needs the EMH more. I'm also sure her mother is there."

"Ok, we'll sneak out. That's a plan!" During the rest of the dinner, he sat quietly, lost in thought. He was reliving the one night that he and Kathryn had been together. She had been magnificent in bed, a very experienced lover. He'd never had sex like that with anyone before, but then again, she'd been the only one he had ever been in love with while having sex.

As soon as dinner was over, the tables were pulled back to allow dancing. Belanna and Chakotay left to go to the hospital. Tom and Harry mingled with the crowd, dancing with all the ladies.

Tom finally went up to the bar to get a drink. Ayala took him by the arm, "Tom, what's going on? We seem to be losing the senior staff. People are talking. Someone said they saw guards taking away Seven."

"Let's take a walk, Mike." Tom led him out into the gardens. "As the Captain's former bodyguard, I know the two of you were pretty close."

"That we were. At the beginning of the trip home, I felt that being her body guard and being stuck with her alone in a shuttle could be the most boring duty there was. She wasn't that way though. We talked constantly, about our childhoods, our families, even our hopes for when we made it home. She's wonderful."

"Well, apparently Seven didn't think so, even though the Captain has done so much for her. She tried to kill the Captain today. Seven beat her to a pulp. The EMH is doing surgery on the Captain now, but has doubts if she'll make it or not. And, this I'm sure that the Captain or Chakotay won't want the crew to know, but I know we can trust you. Kathryn was pregnant with Chakotay's baby. Seven killed the baby.."

"Oh no! I know how much the command team loves children. That child would have been very blessed to have them for parents .

Tom, if there's anything I can do, let me know. I'd do anything in the world for the Captain and Chakotay."

"I'm sure you would, Mike," Tom put his hand on Mike's arm and winked. Mike nodded and smiled.

Returning to where many of the Fleeters were gathered, Mike spoke quietly to a couple of the former Maquis.

Chakotay and Belanna sat with Gretchen in the waiting room at Starfleet Medical waiting for Kathryn's surgery to be over. She had been in surgery nearly five hours.

Finally the EMH walked out of surgery. He looked grim. The three stood as he came toward him.

"Mrs. Janeway, Chakotay, Belanna it's still going to be touch and go for the next few days. And, we won't know until then if there will be any permanent damage. She had a total of 23 broken bones, her liver and one kidney had to be complete rebuilt. After removing the remains of the baby, I cleaned the womb, but I can't guarantee at this point, if she'll ever be able to conceive again or not. We all know she's always been a fighter. If anyone can overcome this, she probably will. I just wish that at this point, I had better news. We're moving her to a private room. However, I'm asking that you don't go in to see her tonight. Please wait till tomorrow afternoon. I'll keep you all informed of any changes. I'm sorry!"

"Kathryn was pregnant?" Gretchen was shocked.

"Yes, Mrs. Janeway," the EMH looked at Chakotay. When Chakotay nodded accent, he continued, "with the Commander's baby."

Gretchen turned and walked over to a bench. She sat down with her head bowed. Chakotay went over to her and sat down. He put his arm around her and held her close letting her cry.

"We need to find you a place for tonight. I don't think you should be alone." he said.

"Mrs. Janeway, you and Chakotay are both welcome to come home with us. We have the room." Belanna said

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're no bother. We need to keep together through this."

Gretchen nodded, 'Ok. I'll come home with you. You come too, Chakotay. We can't do anything here tonight."

He stood and held out his hand for her. She took it and got up. The three of them walked out of Starfleet Medical together.

Two days later, Kathryn had still not regained consciousness. The EMH did report that her vitals were improving. Leaving the hospital for lunch, Chakotay, Gretchen, Tom and Belanna met Mike and Ken Dalby at the Night Owl. As they were enjoying their lunch, a Starfleet news bulletin came on all the view screens that were scattered throughout the room.

"Then just in from Starfleet. Seven of Nine from the USS Voyager has been found dead hanging by the neck in the brig. She was recently arrested for beating the heroic Captain Kathryn Janeway of Voyager fame. Seven of Nine….'

Everyone at the table quit listening to the news at that point. Mike picked up his glass of tea and looking directly at Tom said, "Brig security at Starfleet doesn't seem to be very good!" He winked at Tom. Chakotay saw him wink and knew immediately what had happened to Seven. For some reason, it didn't bother him. Maybe later, when he was alone, he'd feel bad for her, but not now. His only concern was for the two Janeways in his life. The first one was in the hospital trying to survive. The second was sitting beside him trying to make sense of why anyone would want to hurt her precious daughter. Chakotay put his hand on top of hers for comfort. He loved this woman who had given birth to the woman he loved with all his heart!

Chakotay and Gretchen took turns sitting with Kathryn most of the next two days. Late on that second day, she began to rouse. Once she opened her eyes, she looked at Chakotay. "Hi there!"

"Kathryn, my love…" Before he could say anymore the EMH was beside him.

"Chakotay, if you'll wait out in the waiting room, I need to check my patient over. It may take some time."

"I'll be right out there, Kathryn!" Chakotay smiled his best smile. He was sitting in the waiting room when Gretchen arrived.

"Chakotay?"

"She's awake. Just a few minutes ago. The Doc is with her. Have a seat, Gretchen. It might take awhile." As she sat, she held his hand. He put his arm around her.

"She's going to be alright, Gretchen. She has to be. She deserves a good, long life."

"Yes, she does. She needs that life with you, Chakotay. I see the love for her in your eyes. It's the kind of love, I use to see in Edward's eyes when he looked at me and the girls."

"I love her alright. And, I know she loves me. We both have loved each other for years, but Starfleet always seemed to come between us."

"I think that will change now. She wants a life, a real life. And, you're the one to give it to her. She realizes that."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, Gretchen. I love you."

"I love you, too Chakotay. I want you for my son-in-law."

"Let's hope Kathryn wants that as well. I'm not for the 'shack-up route'. I want to marry her."

Soon the EMH came out. "She's awake still. You both can talk to her a bit, but don't wear her out. She's going to be ok in a couple of days. I've told her about Seven's death. She feels bad. You know how Kathryn is. She always tries to see the good in people, but I think she'll come to the conclusion that Seven was hopeless."

"Is it ok if we go in now?"

"Sure, just don't stay long."

When they walked up to Kathryn's bed, she had her eyes closed. They thought that she had fallen asleep.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm resting my eyes." Slowly she opened them. Seeing Chakotay's arm around Gretchen, "Looks to me, Chakotay, you've found another Janeway for your affections!"

"Sure have, and she's assured me she knows how to cook."

"I'll have you know that while I might not be able to cook, I have other attributes!"

"Kathryn, you want to embarrass me in front of my future Mother-In-Law?"

"Oh, so the two of you have my life all settled?"

"Yep, we sure do."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you!"

Chakotay and Gretchen turned and looked at each other. Did she really just say that?

"In case you didn't hear right, I said I'd marry you! I love you, Chakotay. You love me. And, Mom loves us both. A match made in heaven."

Chakotay bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Yes, and we'll live happily ever after!"

The End


End file.
